Origen
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Como era antes de unirce al equipo? E aqui su historia...


Origen 

Como era antes de que se uniera al equipo? E aquí su historia...

General. Drama

Bueno, primero que nada Holas n.n mi nombre es Kakushi Miko. Este es mi primer fic en esta sección y espero que les guste. Tengo que decir que al principio no me gustaba tanto Chico Bestia, lo vea solo como el personaje cómico de la serie, pero un día lo vi desde otro ángulo y desde ese momento es mi favorito n.n. Los que le siguen después de el son Robin (º¬º) y Raven y Jinx en tercer lugar empatadas n.nU

Y ahora los dejo de molestar y ojala les guste el fic.

Aviso: Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad, solo tomo los personajes para divertirme un rato y nada mas u.u solo los inventados son mios... y eso es todo.

ººººº

En alguna parte del mundo, un lugar cálido pero lleno de pobreza, olvidado por todos los demás ajenos a esa realidad, vivía un pequeño pueblo humilde.

En este pueblo tenían un casa especial en donde vivían los niños que perdieron a sus padres.

Muchos de estos terminaban muertos de hambre o a causa de enfermedades que últimamente empezaron a atacar con fuerza.

Pero un pequeño de nueve años, quien nunca vio a sus padres, y aun conviviendo con esa pobreza extrema se mantenía optimista y feliz, siempre mirando el lado bueno de todo. Poseía ojos verdes brillantes acompañado de cabello rojizo. Todos lo querían por las alegrías que el muchacho les traía.

-Hey Gar! Por aquí!

-Prepárense que voy con todo!

Las risas juveniles se hacían escuchar. Era un día tranquilo y los chicos, que no podían quedarse quietos en un ocasión tan agradable como esa, se pusieron a jugar con una peñota algo rota pero que servia. Garfield, como se llamaba el chico, jugaba con mucha energía y ahínco. Olvidándose momentáneamente de la realidad, sintió que nunca había estado tan contento como ahora, jugando y riendo con el resto de los chicos huérfanos. A falta de familia, desarrollaron vínculos de hermandad entre todos ellos.

Una mujer encargada, Ema, era la mayor de todos los chicos. Ella era la dueña de la casa, también fue huérfana, y a la muerte de su esposo abrió su casa a todos los niños que necesitaban un hogar. Era como su madre adoptiva.

Ema salió de la casa, quitándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Cargaba un bebe en la espalda. Hizo señales y un par de niños acudieron.

-Gar, Kurt, por favor necesito que vayan al rió por agua. Lo haría yo pero el sol esta muy fuerte para Kat.- acomodo mejor a Kat en su espalda.-y no puedo dejarla sola...

-Esta bien Ema. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo. Puedes confiar en mi.-dijo altanero Gar con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si claro, y que paso la ultima vez?-murmuro el chico de pelo negro y grandes mechones en la cara, Kurt.

-Si tardamos fue porque tu me asustaste con el ruido del tigre ese que imitaste. Creí que me moría de enserio.-le señalo molesto a su mejor amigo, abriendo grande la boca y escupiendo saliva.

-Si pero no tenias que salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo! Además no hay tigres por acá!

-Pero me habías dicho que si habían!

Tenían las caras enfrentadas gruñéndose. Ema suda un poco y sonríe nerviosa.-Bueno chicos, mejor se van ahora, no?

Ya cuando los veía a lo lejos tuvo una sensación de pesar. Les grito.-Tengan mucho cuidado chicos!

-Si!

Mucho mas tarde Ema lloraría desbordada por la culpa cuando los chicos nunca hubieran vuelto. Sabia que no debió dejarlos ir solos porque habían estado desapareciendo gente de los alrededores. Lloraría hasta quedar exhausta.

-Apuesto que llego antes que tu al rió!-grito Gar ya en carrera, Kurt lo seguía de cerca quejándose de que había echo trampa. El rió les quedaba bastante lejos, a eso de cuatro kilómetros de distancia. Después del primer kilómetro comenzaba un sendero ya que emergía abruptamente un especie de jungla usual en lugares con ese clima. Allí el aire se volvía mas húmedo en ese sitio. El sendero estaba rodeado por plantas, pero era peligroso meterse adentro sin conocer el sitio.

Pero Gar y Kurt si lo conocían y se tomaban pequeños atajos. Y sus cuerpos muy resistentes, al estar en el rió apenas jadeaban.-Gar hiciste trampa!

-No es cierto.-sonreía burlonamente.

-Pero te adelantaste!

-No seas llorón. Sabes que soy mas rápido que tu.- decía mientras metía sus pies en el agua, estaba fría. Se agacho y se limpio la cara con ella.

-Y también mas tramposo.-se quejo su amigo también metiendose en el rió. Le salpico agua, Gar le contesto. Empezaron una pequeña pelea de agua, Kurt hundía en el agua al pelirrojo y este le agarraba de las piernas para hacerlo caer. Cuando se cansaron llenaron los baldes que habían traído para cargar el agua. Ya se volvían. Un crujido los sorprendió.-Que fue eso?

-No lo se. Mejor vámonos.-Gar escondió el temor en su voz. Se acordó que un par de sus amigos también se habían ido a hacer quien sabe que y nunca volvieron. El hubiese querido armar un grupo con sus compañeros para ir a buscarlos en la selva, pero a nadie le importan los chicos huérfanos, y Ema no quería que se perdieran mas chicos por ir a buscarlos.

-Si mejor nos vamos.- Se encaminaron al sendero.

Ambos estaba silenciosos porque tenían miedo. No se podía saber que podría haber escondido atrás de esa maleza. Lo único que deseaban era volver a casa. Hubo un crujido a sus espaldas, y luego otro mas. Apresuraron el paso, y sintieron pisadas detrás de ellos.

Casi sin darse cuenta ya estaban corriendo. Eran mas ágiles y sentían las pisadas muy atrás. El alivio se esparció por sus mentes por unos segundos, pero entonces el pelinegro cayo al suelo volcando su balde.

-Kurt!-exclamo Garfield deteniéndose. Un hombre sujetaba a su amigo.

-Huye Gar! Que no te agarren!-grito Kurt retorciéndose.

-No voy a dejarte!- con un movimiento utilizo su balde golpeando en el rostro del hombre, este se lo sujeto con ambas manos. El moreno corrió y Gar lo siguió.

Pero sintió un golpe en la nuca, cayo al suelo viendo como su amigo se alejaba sin saber que solo lo vería en otra ocasión por ultima vez. Hombres lo rodearon y el no pudo mas que sumergirse en la oscuridad.

ººººº

El frió fue la primera cosa de la que tuvo conciencia.

Luego los murmullos. Alguien estaba discutiendo.-... ligroso. Así que o nos pagas o destrozamos todo el lugar.

-Bien, bien! Ahora lárguense.

Pasos y gruñidos. Parecían enfadados. Después otros pasos, tranquilos y ligeros, se acercaban.-Y bien?

-Aquí están tus conejillos de indias, jóvenes como querías.

-Muy bien. Mientras mas jóvenes es mas fácil manipularlos. Ojala estos si resistan...

Gar, con un esfuerzo supremo, abrió un poco los ojos. Una fuerte luz le daba en la cara. Gimió en voz baja, volviendo el rostro a un costado. El lugar era enormemente inmenso y oscuro, metálico. Vio una mesa de metal y a un chico acostado en ella inconsciente, lo reconoció como su amigo Kurt, lamentando que no hubiera podido escapar. Dos silueta se atravesaron en su visión. La fuerte luz no le permitió verles las caras, pero si que llevaban batas blancas. Debían ser doctores, Ema les contaba que ellos llevaban batas blancas porque eran muy limpios y prolijos, nunca en su vida había visto a un doctor. Que les iban a hacer esos hombres?

Uno se le acerco y le sonrió. A Gar no le gusto nada.-Tranquilo chico, no va a doler.- Saco una hipodérmica.

Antes de volver a la inconciencia, Gar sintió que era transportado a un lugar mas oscuro... y cerrado.

ººººº

Volvía a despertar. Estaba atontado y con el cuerpo entumecido. No habría podido mover ni un dedo. Pero a pesar de esas molestias sentía como que flotaba. Cuando su vista se enfoco un poco todo se puso verde, burbujas que subían a su alrededor.

Tenia una sonda conectada a su brazo y una mascara para respirar en la boca. A través de toda esa sustancia verde, vio una especia de cristal y detrás de el personas sin rostros, no los podía distinguir. Solo vio que tenían batas blancas y que lo miraban a el con mucho interés.

Uno se inclino a un tablero. Una descarga eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo. Grito, peor nadie pareció escucharlo. Tenia miedo, quería salir de ahí, quería que todo eso no fuera mas que una pesadilla, quería...

Quería morir.

Un triste consuelo fue que pronto no sintió nada y el desvanecimiento se lo llevo de nuevo. Al menos podría olvidarse de todo... por un rato.

ººººº

Muchas veces volvía a despertar y muchas veces volvía a dormir. De esas no recordó absolutamente nada, o talvez no quería acordarse de las cosas horribles que le hicieron y que le metieron en el cuerpo.

Otra vez abrió sus verdes ojos, pero ahora fue en una habitación gris. Se sentía muy cansado y asustado, se incorporo de la litera. Apoyo los pies en el suelo, sus piernas apenas si lo aguantaban. Recorrió en busca de alguna salida, nada. Solo una puerta gruesa y un agujero de ventilación demasiado pequeño como para poder pasar. Apoyo su mano en la puerta, pensando que talvez podría derribarla, pero era solo un niño, con la estúpida idea de poder lograr algo imposible. Cerro con fuerza los ojos. "Porque a mi?" se pregunto tristemente.

Volvió a mirar la puerta y descubrió algo horrible. Su mano. Su mano era verde. Se miro las palmas, verdes, se levanto la ropa, que era blanca, toda su piel tenia esa tonalidad verde. Su corazón latía con fuerza, empezó a sudar frió y apenas podía respirar del miedo.

Que le había echo? Que? Y que seguiría después?

"Dios ayúdame. Tengo tanto miedo" Pensó. Estaba en un rincón de la habitación, echo una ovillo, escondiendo la cara entre las piernas y apretando con fuerza los brazos. Estaba llorando.

ººººº

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Gar sabia que ahora era diferente. Los últimos días, o meses, le era imposible saber cuanto tiempo había pasado; entraba esos hombres con trajes protectores y lo arrastraban a otra sala, antes se resistía y peleaba, pero ya estaba cansado de que lo paralizaran con esas varas metálicas, simplemente dejaba que lo llevaran. En esa sala lo alimentaban, incluso lo obligaban cuando el no quería, dándole una idea de que era valioso de algún modo. Después venían los docs, como el les decía mentalmente, y escriban cosas en sus cuadernos, y lo observaban con esas miradas de piedra que lo ponían incomodo. Y nunca falta la famosa jeringa con esa cosa verde, quizás culpable de su nuevo color de piel.

Esta vez era diferente, lo sabia desde que los hombres entraron.

Lo arrastraron afuera, como usualmente sucedía, y lo llevaron por los laberínticos pasillos de paredes negras como la mas fría piedra. Pero ahora el corredor fue mucho mas largo, y aunque Gar no lo supiera, sintió una opresión en el pecho que sienten las personas que intuyen que su vida acabara pronto.

Una enorme doble puerta al final. Quiso que el camino hacia ella fuera eterno y fugaz a la vez. No quería atravesarla pero también quería acabar con todo de una vez. Se abrió, la luz potente lo cegó. Cuando fue conciente se encontraba en el centro de un enorme galpón, el en un circulo de luz; le daba la sensación de ser un animal de circo al que se espera que haga el truco de la noche. Solo faltaba que viniera el domador.

Sus muñecas estaban encadenadas, y miraba confundido a la oscuridad. Escucho unos zumbidos y luces empezaban a encenderse paulatinamente.

Estaba rodeado. Sujetos grandes y rostros de nula expresión y varas eléctricas empezaban a acercarse. Quiso retroceder pero un dolor quemante, frió y caliente a la vez, le rozo la piel en su espalda. Cayo al piso, sin contener sus lagrimas. El terror le hacia un nudo en la garganta que apenas si podía jadear. Iban en serio, lo iban a matar.

Pero primero lo torturarían.

Corrió a donde pudo esquivándolos tanto como pudo. Su cuerpo herido en muchas partes, enrojecimientos severos por quemaduras, golpes que llegaban a abrirle la piel. El terror y la desesperación llenaban su cabeza.

Lo encerraron en un rincón, con paso lento y lleno de satisfacción ellos venían. Gar se agazapo gimiendo, pensando en Ema y Kurt, en sus hermanos, la gente que lo quería. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, llamándolos en gritos mentales... y deseo.

Con mucha fuerza, intuitivamente, deseo ser mas grande y mas fuerte. Y algo muy extraño paso, lo sentía en su cuerpo. No podía explicarlo pero... estaba cambiando!

Su mente, lo sentía, se doblaba, se flexionaba y curvaba en formas que nadie nunca entenderá, pero no se alteraba, si tuviera que describirlo de alguna manera diría que era como de goma, sea la forma que tuviera seguiría siendo la misma.

Apenas si percibió los cambios físicos de su cuerpo. Sus muñecas se apretaron pero el dolor desapareció tan rápido como un estallido, era pesado, era fuerte.

Abrió los ojos, y se asombro. Los hombres... tenia que verlos inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo! Ellos estaban estupefactos. Quietos como estatuas, incluso retrocedieron cuando el gruño incomodo. Tomo conciencia de la situación, estaba en ventaja.

Cuando el miedo y la confusión abandonaron su lugar, la furia y agresividad tomaron el control. Gar se lanzo hacia delante. Pateo a un tipo como si fuera una pelota, los arrojaban a las paredes y golpeaba y manoteaba a cuanto se le acercaba.

Ahora corrían despavoridos, gritando como niños. Agarro a uno de los sujetos y lo alzo sobre sus hombros, y rugió. Un pequeño punto de desconcertación brillo. Como...? Como era que todo se había dado vuelta tan bruscamente? Miro al hombre, asustado como un conejo, sostenido por esas enormes masas verdes. Esas eran sus manos?

Soltó al hombre y se observo. Había cambiado. Se convirtió... en un monstruo. Era un monstruo, ellos lo convirtieron en eso. Tomo su cabeza con sus mazas, ahora solo deseaba desaparecer. No quería ser eso! Quería volver a ser un niño normal!

Y otra vez esa extraña sensación de cambio, ahora sentía una especie de restauración. La agresividad que había traído el primer cambio, se evaporaba con este segundo cambio. Cayo de rodillas sollozando, tenia miedo de verse, y si era otra cosa? No los abriría, si lo hacia seguramente se volvería loco.

**KABOOOONNN!!!**

La explosión no le dejo pensar, una fuerza lo arrojo al suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, la curiosidad le obligo a mirar. Aun con el peligroso agotamiento, físico y mental, la sorpresa volvió a golpearlo. Un agujero se formo en las paredes que parecían indestructibles, y cuatro seres se abrían paso por el humo.

Eran, por lo que comprendió, dos hombres, una mujer y... una gran masa naranja caminante. Un de los hombres, con unas pequeñas antenas en la cabeza, se adelanto.-Patrulla al ataque!-grito.

Gar se quedo paralizado en su lugar. Esas personas no eran normales. El hombre de las antenas hacia brillar sus ojos, y cosas se elevaban en el aire, se movían solas. La cosa naranja se lanzaba en carrera contra los muros y los atravesaba como papel. La mujer creció y creció hasta el techo, se hizo gigante y aplastaban con facilidad las maquinas que los atacaban, y el hombre de las vendas parecía que de su cuerpo salía como una sombra negra y hacia explotar las cosas.

Vio el agujero. Olvidándose de la pelea, se encamino hacia lo que podía ser su única escapatoria a ese infierno. Un crujido se escucho sobre todo lo demás, el techo empezaba a despedazarse. Rocas caían al suelo. El chico e piel verde volvió a cambiar sin darse cuanta en un animal cuadrúpedo para esquivar las rocas. Un gran pedazo cayo frente a el, choco con fuerza y se dejo caer mareado.

Estaba mortalmente cansado, y ya no le importo. Otro pedazo se dirigía directamente hacia el. Gar espero a que todo terminara. No paso nada, y miro. El pedazo de roca se detuvo en el aire y se desvió a un costado. El hombre de las antenas se inclino hacia el, dijo algo que no escucho.

Antes de que se desmayara sintió unos brazos fuertes y protectores lo cargaban.

ººººº

Murmullos escuchaba antes de abrir los ojos.-... este debe de ser el resultado de sus experimentos.

-Es una lastima que no hubiéramos llegado antes para salvarlo.

-Shhh! Esta despertando.- una mujer de cabello marrón se inclinaba sobre el. Sonrió afectuosamente.-Tranquilo, ahora estas a salvo.-le puso la mano en la frente. Gar gruño tratando de incorporarse.

Estaban afuera, sentía el frescor del aire y la jungla que crecía. Todo estaba bastante silencioso y calmado, y le gustaba, ese era su elemento. Se sentía extraño, como si hubiera sido un animal enjaulado y que por fin a descubierto el lugar a donde pertenece.

Y miro atentamente a las personas a su lado. La mujer afectuosa con el cabello así atrás, que le sonreía maternalmente, se parecía a Ema. Luego otro hombre algo delgado y no muy corpulento pero con la cara toda vendada. La enorme cosa naranja con forma de persona, le recordaba a los robot de juguete que tenia. Y el hombre que lo había cargado, al verlo le infringía respeto hacia el, era una figura de autoridad. Confundido aun pregunto.-Que... quienes son ustedes?

-Nosotros somos la Patrulla.-contesto la mujer sonriente.-Yo soy la Chica Elástica. El de halla es Hombre Negativo y el de al lado es Hombre Robot, o Clif como le gusta llamarse.-soltó una risita, los susodichos levantaron la mano en saludo.-Y el es Mento, el que te encontró.-este asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh... yo me llamo Garfield. Estuve atrapado allí adentro... y me hicieron cosas...

-Lo sabemos, por eso estamos aquí.-se adelanto el Hombre Negativo.

-Entonces saben quienes eran y que es lo que me hicieron?.-pregunto un poco mas exaltado.

-Ellos eran científicos.-empezó Hombre negativo pero continuo su compañero mecánico. De voz un poco mas gruesa y entusiasta.-Estaban intentando crear un tipo de arma biológica.

-Que...?

-Trataban de darle poderes a las personas, poderes como los nuestros, pero solo para venderlos.- explico Chica Elástica poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Y porque yo?.-susurro mientras se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Los tres compañeros se vieron los unos a los otros esperando a ver quien se lo diría.

-Porque a nadie le importan los huérfanos.

Silencio. Mento, quien había estado silencioso todo ese rato se volteo a mirar seriamente a Gar.-Esa es la verdad.

Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, ese sentimiento de angustia lo sobrecogía. El sentirse insignificante, el sentir que no era importante para nadie lo llenaba de tanta tristeza que lo hacía desear desaparecer. Trago con fuerza conteniéndose.-Y Kurt? Donde esta el? Mi amigo donde esta?

-No sobrevivió.-contesto implacable mirando las ruinas.

Garfield bajo la cabeza y se incorporo, le dolía el cuerpo pero igual se levanto. Chica Elástica quiso persuadirlo pero el la rechazo suavemente. Con una mano se sostuvo el costado izquierdo del cuerpo, le dolía al respirar.

Estaban a lo alto de una colina, desde ella se podía ver perfectamente. Todo a lo lejos era verdor, como su propio cuerpo ahora. Y a un costado estaba la pequeña y pobre villa en la que solía vivir feliz. Y a la que nunca podría volver.

-Gar?- la Chica Elástica se acerco.

-No puedo, ellos no entenderían.-se volteo, ya con las lagrimas escapándole.-No puedo volver, no entenderían, no podrían aceptarme... así como soy, y no los culpo.

-No digas eso, encontraremos una cura o algo.

-No, esto es algo demasiado profundo. Lo sentí, esto es parte de mi ahora y nada podrá deshacerlo.-el chico verde se miro las manos, en una mezcla de furia, dolor, angustia e impotencia. Se cubrió la cara con ellas.-No tengo a nadie y no pertenezco a ningún lugar!... estoy solo...

Llorando angustiosamente percibió unas brazos que lo rodeaban. La mujer lo abrazaba. Y también otro par de manos, una en su hombro y la otra en su cabeza, se apoyaron en el.

-Vamos chico, no bajes el animo.-animo el hombre de metal.

-No estas solo muchacho.-sonó la voz grave del Hombre Negativo.

-Nos tienes a nosotros.-finalizo la voz femenina de Chica Elástica.

Gar los contemplo sorprendido. Mento se alzo frente a el.-De... de verdad?

-Creo que podríamos incluir a uno mas en el equipo, si es que estas dispuesto.- dijo serio pero después le sonrió afectuoso.

El chico verde se seco las lagrimas y dio una gran sonrisa.-Si Señor!... uh también tengo que tener un nombre como el de ustedes?-agrego tímidamente.

Todos se rieron de esa tierna inocencia.-Claro chico, si eso quieres.-le palmeo Hombre Robot.

Sonrojándose avergonzado rió, y pensándolo un momento le llego algo a la mente.-Lo tengo! Mi nombre será Chico Bestia!

ººººº

-Chico Bestia?

Se dio la vuelta. Había sentido un poco de nostalgia y estaba recordando mientras contemplaba por la gran ventana de la torre. Miro a su actual equipo, los Titanes, los que parecían preocupados.

-Sucede algo amigo Bestia?-pregunto la princesa tamaraniana.

-Si, en todo el día no haz estado molestando a Raven.-señalo Cyborg a la susodicha, que lo miro con furia.

-Ni insistiendo en que juguemos a Bola Apestosa.-dijo la chica demonio levitando una bola de calcetines usados.

-Esta todo bien?.-se acerco su líder Robin.

Chico Bestia sonrió con melancolía.-No es nada, solo recordaba los viejos tiempos.

-En los que estabas en la Patrulla?

-Mucho antes... cuando era alguien normal.-suspiro.- Pero esta bien, de no haber sido así nunca hubiéramos sido amigos verdad?.

-Oh amigo Bestia, tienes nostalgia. Talvez la tradicional canción tamaraniana de la melancolía te haga sentir mejor.-empezó a tomar aire para dar los chillidos agudos que para ella eran notas musicales.

-No!... no te preocupes Star, estoy bien en serio.-agito las manos sonriendo.

-Además si alguna vez llegas a sentirte solo, sabes que nos tienes a nosotros.- Robin puso una mano en el hombro de Chico Bestia. Este miro a sus compañeros de la misma forma que hubiera visto a su otra familia, la Patrulla.

-Si, lo se.

El grupo empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.-Oigan no se ustedes pero me dio hambre.-murmuro Cybor.

-A mi me agradaría esas pequeñas esferas con colorante amarillento!

-Son chisitos Star.-corrigió Robin a su amiga.

-Hn.-Raven no dijo nada.

Chico Bestia sonrió. A pesar de ser como era, no estaba solo y era tan grato saberlo.-Hey Cy, apuesto a que llego primero antes que tu!

-Saliste primero! Tramposo!

Y una risa juvenil se dejo oír aquella tarde mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

FIN 

Bien, eso es todo... por ahora n-n

Si gustan puedo intentar hacer uno con el pasado de todos los titanes, eso si tendrán que tenerme paciencia que los estudios me dejan poco tiempo o.oU

Y si gustan pueden pasar a ver mis otros fics, solo tienen que hacer clic en mi nombre y se van a mi profile n.n ojo que advierto que puede haber yaoi. Si yo soy otra mas del club n-n

Nos vemos Ja ne!

Miko

Reviews plis!


End file.
